Am I Really A Problem?
by BakaAxel
Summary: Marshall-Lee has a problem and he needs to confront his neighbour to stop it... But his neighbour has other ideas.


**So hi, I really hope you enjoy this as much as i enjoyed writing it, first Adventure Time fanfiction for the win :3 Anyway, enjoy!  
><strong>

**Pairings: Marshall-Lee x Prince Gumball.**

**Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine, only the ideas of this story; to my dismay.**

**Am I Really A Problem?**

The day started off like any other, Marshall-Lee was tucked inside his covers in the foetal position dreaming, when all of a sudden his alarm screamed out his favourite song.

Marshall groaned and flung his fist down on his alarm clock in anger, he was never this angry but for the past week, Marshall hadn't been getting much sleep because of his new neighbour, on the floor above him, living in a flat and all, the floors weren't that thick and didn't really trap any sound.

Marshall got out of bed, dressed in nothing, to walk over to the wardrobe, he opened it and looked at his reflection in the mirror, admiring his physique; he had very pale skin, but it complimented his silver/white cerulean eyes and his black ruffled hair, he was thin, not the sort of oh-god-eat-more thin, more of a wow-I-look-hot thin, you could say 'healthy'.

His neck has two little beauty spots next to each other; in fact if you looked closely, they looked like marks left by a vampire bite, then put that with his amazingly pointy canine teeth, he did look reminiscent of a vampire, but that's a stupid claim, vampires aren't real; however he did have comments like that from kids at his school.

"What should I wear today, or should I just go out naked?" Marshall rhetorically asked himself with a snicker.

Today was the day that he had to go upstairs to his new neighbour and to tell them to keep the noise down at night, because it kept Marshall up 'til the early hours of the morning, so he had to look like a nice decent person, otherwise it might look like he was trying to cause some trouble in the flat building.

I mean already 4 people in the block didn't like him, but that's only because the rumours of him being a vampire spread across the city and people were scared, he pondered over this and thought to himself 'Wow, people really are dumb huh?'.

He reached into the wardrobe and started shuffling the clothes along the bar, on their hooks, to decide what to wear; he settled on some new, skin tight, black skinny jeans, looking back in for a top, he chose to wear a red and black checked shirt.

He put some boxers on, normal, tight fitting, black fabric, then put the jeans on, they hugged his ass making it seem like he had more of a bubble butt than he did, he then put the shirt on, obviously, it was tight fitting, hugging his curves and his hips, he also chose to keep a shirt button undone to show off his collar bones and his neck 'bites', hoping to gain an advantage of fear over his new neighbour.

He walked into the bathroom and pee'd **(AN: What? It's natural. And everybody does it when they wake up :P) **after he was done he reached over to the sink and washed his hands, leaving the tap on, he grabbed his toothbrush and put some toothpaste on it, rushing it under the water, leaving a minty spray of water around the sink.

He brushed his teeth, they were white and straight, but he'd never had any dentistry work on them, they were completely natural and completely healthy, he was lucky; in a way, you could call him perfect.

He walked into his room again and looked in the mirror, checking himself out again, he really was vain, but I guess he had the right to be, he was smokin' hot, glancing at the clock he realised it was eleven thirty in the morning.

"I wonder if he'll be up, I mean, he was up until late doing things, otherwise I'd have got more sleep… Oh well, I guess if he keeps me up, I'll have to wake him up." The pale boy spoke to himself with a cheeky grin appearing on his face towards the end.

He then walked into his hallway to grab his keys, slipping on a hoodie at the same time, a black one with red blood on it with the caption 'This Is My Zombie Killing Hoodie' written across it, he then grabbed the keys, jingling them in his hands, unlocking the door and walking out, closing the door with the automatic lock and proceeding to climb the stairs to the next floor.

He reached the top and some random guy with blonde hair, wearing a blue t-shirt, who he'd never seen before walked past him, but Marshall knew where he'd come from, it was obvious, he was half responsible for keeping Marshall up all night, but Marsh just ignored him as the boy walked past, glazed eyes, puffy and red, obviously been crying.

'Wonder what's been going on… Should I really go see him? Eh, screw it. I'm not even sure he came from his I guess.' Marshall spoke to himself clearly in his mind, taking solace in his own conversation, although there was a lack.

You see the problem with his neighbour was the fact that every night for the past week that he'd lived there, all Marshall can hear from above, is bed springs creaking and his neighbour and various people, not sure whether they were boys or girls, moaning like crazy telling him to go 'harder', 'faster' and on one occasion to 'cup their balls'.

Marshall was both jealous, because he hadn't fucked a guy in god knows how long, he'd lost track and then he was pissed off because they were so loud; did nobody have any consideration? Or even morals of privacy, anymore?

Marshall reached the door to his new neighbours and knocked three times, he heard a muffled voice from behind the door, sounding like he was cursing, the door opened to reveal said neighbour, clad in only his pink and purple boxer shorts.

"I thought I told you to fuck o- Oh I'm so sorry, I thought you were somebody else" the boy replied.

Marshall stood there, thinking 'So that guy did come from here… so he's gay.' Still stood there, the neighbour waved his hand in front of the pale boys face, snapping him into reality.

"Oh, sorry about that, what were you saying?" Marshall said as he blushed.

"Doesn't matter, I've seen you around, you live below me right? I'm Maximillion Gumball, but please, call me Gummy for short." The boy said.

Marshall looked up at him and finally took in his whole appearance, nicely straightened, bubble gum pink hair, slightly tanned skin, amazing complexion, nice body, slightly toned abs and nice curves and from what Marshall could see, he had a nice round ass.

Marshall felt something stiffen in his pants, thinking of dead kittens to remove the appendage, he then blushed and opened his mouth to talk, but instead was interrupted.

"You now if you'd like, you can come inside, instead of standing in the hallway?" Gumball offered while retreating into his apartment.

"Umm, yeah. OK." Marshall said shyly, wondering at the same time 'What did I come here to say?'

Marshall walked through the apartment into the living room, obviously where Gummy went, noticing that everything looked so nice and new and modern, once he was in the living room Gummy offered a seat to him while he stood in front of the window.

"So I'm guessing you didn't just come for some sugar, did you? What do you want to talk to me about?" Gummy asked with a polite smile on his face.

Marshall could see Gummy's bulge through the boxers, making Marshall blush and turn hot, thus making him giggle like a little fan girl; Gummy noticed this and walked over to him seductively, Marshall not missing a beat knew the other boys plan and he looked away as not to be tempted, but it was so hard.

"Sorry you don't know my name, how rude of me, I'm Marshall-Lee, I just wanted to say that you've been very loud since you moved in, I haven't slept well because all I can hear is…" Marshall froze, not wanting to say the embarrassing words of 'sexual moaning'.

Gummy smiled at this sort of, innocence; the pink haired boy always did like to have an innocent bottom every now and again.

"Oh you mean the sex? Come on, you can't tell me you've never had loud sex with somebody inside your apartment, right?" Gummy said, surprisingly comfortable with the topic.

But in fact, Gummy was wrong, Marshall had never had sex in his apartment, he always did it at the other persons place.

Marshall continued to blush a deep red, making him look like a lollipop on a white stick, Gummy smiled and sat down next to the pale boy, looking at him with a cool, seductive look.

"I know what you're trying to do, but I'm not going to be one of the guys you fuck and chuck" Marshall blurted out, then regretting it as he clamped his hands to his mouth, angry with himself for saying such a thing.

Gummy smirked, but had a glint of desperation in his eye; he looked to Marshall and opened his mouth to talk.

"Look Marsh-" Gummy was cut off.

"No, don't say anything, you're too loud and I came here to ask you to be a bit considerate, can you do that?" Marshall asked, interrupting the pink haired boy.

"Perfect. But I saw you ogling me with your eyes just then and out in the hall, you know you can't resist, you never know, you might enjoy it?" Gummy said as he leaned closer to Marshall, breathing into his neck.

Marshall shivered and turned towards Gummy, looking straight into his eye, for some reason it seemed there was connection, an instant bond between them both because next thing Marshall saw was Gummy embracing him.

Holding him close, the pale boy heard Gummy sob into his shoulder, wondering what was wrong but not pressing him to reveal any information, even though he deserved to know, but Marshall was too shocked to do anything.

Gummy released his grip and looked back to Marshall, looking into his eyes, still tears clouding up his vision.

"I'm sorry, that's a bit forward of me I know, but I just feel like we're meant to be close to each other… I mean, am I that much of a problem? If I am I'm sorry, because I'm not perfect." Gumball stated calmly.

"I didn't say you had to be perfect, I just would like a bit of consideration… Then again I don't know if loud sex is that great, so maybe in actuality, it's ok to be that loud?" Marshall pondered out loud, then continued "But I know what you mean about being close, I feel a spark for some reason, maybe we knew each other in another life?"

Gumball got a devilish grin across his face and reached over to Marshall, grabbing the boy's shirt and pulling him closer and planting his lips across his.

Marshall, surprised, didn't react at first and his eyes widened, realising what was happening, but it felt right to him, so he just relaxed and went with it, closing his eyes and letting his hands roam around the pink haired boy's body, feeling everything he could, taking in the moment.

Their lips danced lightly with each other, pecking slowly then pressing them tight against each other, Gumball slightly nibbling Marshall's bottom lip to ask for entrance, Marshall opened his mouth and Gumball's tongue shot straight in, their tongues battling for dominance, Gummy obviously won, Marshall having to be the bottom, they broke apart for air.

"Come on, we better go to my room, wouldn't want my roommate to walk in on us would we now?" Gumballs cheekily said as he grabbed Marshall's hand and lead him to the bedroom for something more than to just sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me what you thought? I was thinking of turning this into a two-shot, but for now, I'm not sure. I haven't written anything in a while, so it may be a bit rusty, flames welcome because flames are pathetic basically, but constructive criticism is appreciated and obviously lovely reviews :3 Sayonara~ 3<strong>


End file.
